


Lady in red

by BrittWalker2013



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heart Break, I'm Sorry, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWalker2013/pseuds/BrittWalker2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all been through trials and hard times in our lives. They form us into who we are today.  Some of us go through harder times than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in red

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble and a "insert whomever you want to be paired" type thing in a way. This came to be during class and here it is now written out. It's only a drabble so it's pretty short.

“It hurts to breathe. It hurts to live. I hate her, yet I do not think I can exist without her.”   
― [ **Charlotte Featherstone**](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/76342.Charlotte_Featherstone), [ **Addicted**](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/5504594)

 

                Channing sighed from his room, it usually took him a few weeks of getting used to being home instead of the front.  Somewhere In the back of his mind he could hear the cries of men as they fell and the putrid copper smell of their blood tainting the air, bombs shattering the crystalline silence of the Indian air. Those were the darker memories, though he had memories that were darker. However it didn’t start out that way, oh no, his memories used to be happy and full of longing desire. Because they were of **_her._**

The red satin, the yellow eyes, soft skin glistening in the moonlight. She was his lady in red. He’d been meeting her at a cantina outside of Bombay for the last twenty year. The nights were always the same, he’d sit and wait for her, they’d dance, eat, and then head back to his room in a romantic escapade. She was his everything, he’d planned to bring her back home to Woolsey then be with her forever.

But, she wanted something he couldn’t provide, a family. It shattered his world when she wouldn’t take his hand. “I can’t Channing, my family’s line must keep going.” His tinder werewolf heart could be herd fragmenting into a thousand little pieces. Channing just walked away, never looking back, never stepping foot back in another Cantina. He’d been with several women since, but he never loved them, he found he could never love again/ His heart was always searching for soft black hair and silky skin. He would die waiting for his Lady in Red.


End file.
